


You Got Kicked Out Of Where?!

by redskittles30



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redskittles30/pseuds/redskittles30
Summary: Out of everyone on the team, no one expected Tobin and Alex to get in trouble, let alone a usually poised and self controlled Alex be the reason for the two girls' exit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Me and my friend were joking about one of our friends getting kicked out of a strip club and I wanted to get back to writing and so this came about. I was going to try preath but talex is my otp and will always have my heart. 
> 
> So read, enjoy, and leave any type of feedback regardless if it's good or bad. Also, read the notes at the bottom regarding a few future ideas and let me know what you have to say about them.
> 
> Song reference is Or Nah by Ty Dolla $ign, The Weekend, Wiz Khalifa, and DJ Mustard. Listen if you want to get a feel for the atmosphere ;) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vbPC_81gGs4&list=RDvbPC_81gGs4#t=56
> 
> Here's a mood set:  
> "Heard you not the type that you take home to mom  
> Is we fucking when we leave the club or nah?  
> I aint spending cash for nothing  
> I wanna see you take it off  
> [...]  
> I’m not the type to call you back tomorrow  
> But the way you wrapping ‘round me is a prob  
> Aint nobody tryna save ya  
> Baby get that paper  
> Probably got a lot of other bitches owe you favors  
> Pussy so good  
> Had to save that shit for later  
> Took her to the kitchen  
> Fucked her right there on the table"

Alex stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body before wrapping her hair in a towel and adjusting it to sit perfectly on top of her head.

**Bang. Bang. Bang.**

Ignoring the insistent banging on the bathroom door, she turned on the sink and started to brush her teeth.

“Lexxxx.”

Alex rolled her eye at the pathetic whine that has been present for the past hour since Kelley had called her on the phone.

 

**_~Flashback~_ **

_“Hello?” Alex answered after a few rings of her cellphone._

_“Hello my lovely and wonderful and supportive best friend who I love. How are you doing on this fine day?” Kelley chirped with a mischievous undertone._

_“What did you do or what do you want?” Alex rolled her eyes knowing Kelley was buttering her up and braced herself for what was to come out of the unpredictable girl’s mouth._

_“What makes you think I want something or did something wrong? I was just calling to see how you were doing because I miss you so much!”_

_“Kell we got lunch yesterday. Again, what do you want?”_

_“Kay so here’s the thing. Hope, myself, Ashlyn, Kriegs, Pinoe, and Sydney are going to Temptation and you have to convince Tobin to go so you two can come. Okay thanks the gals and I will be at your house at 9 to pregame love you bye.” Kelley rushed out in once sentence before hanging up the phone and left Alex staring wide eyed and mouth agape at a blank screen stressing over how she was going to convince Tobin of all people to go to a strip club._

_**~End Flashback~** _

 

Alex spit toothpaste into the sink just as another wave of pitiful groans sounded through the door.

“I don’t want to go. That’s not my scene. Plus why would I want to look at other artwork when I already have the grand master piece at home?”

Despite rolling her eyes, Alex couldn’t fight the charmed smile from gracing her lips. She wiped her mouth and opened the door to come face to face with an annoyed and pouty faced Tobin.

“You’re such a charmer but we’re going.” Alex stated matter of fact before walking past Tobin to find an outfit for the night.

She didn’t make it two steps past Tobin before she felt soft fingers wrap around her wrist and tug her backwards. Alex turned around to face a surprising smiley and playful Tobin.

“Mmm, I much rather stay home and watch you strip for me.” Tobin tried with darkened but playful eyes as she tugged at Alex’s towel just hard enough to make Alex feel the tug but soft enough to keep the towel in place.

Her bright honey eyes, now burned to a molasses, shamelessly and slowly scanned Alex from head to toe before settling back on newly darkened blue eyes. Alex’s body tingled from Tobin’s wandering eyes and stepped forward into Tobin’s personal space.

“I know what you’re doing. You think you can be all cute and sexy and distract me from wanting to go.” Alex pointed out before cracking a small smile.

_‘Two can play this game.’_

She slowly lifted her hand and cautiously traced Tobin’s collar bone with her index finger for a silent minute before speaking up.

“Go with me tonight to the club, and I’ll dance for you after. I’ll give you the vip treatment.” Alex husked while continuing to trace Tobin’s collarbone.

It was brutally unfair how easy it was for Alex to get Tobin to give in to what she wanted. Tobin steeled her face to not give away the effects Alex was already having on her but she was quickly losing as goosebumps erupted onto her skin. Alex smirked as she felt the tiny bumps and knew she was winning.    

“I’ll dance in that outfit I bought for our anniversary last year.” Alex tempted as her hot breath hit the shell of Tobin’s ear.

Tobin reached out and gripped the edges of Alex’s towel and inhaled deeply. Her senses overloading and overwhelming between the coconut body wash and the unique natural scent that was Alex.

“I-I-I don’t know. I still don’t really want to go.” Tobin forced out as she closed her eyes desperately praying to stay strong.

Alex took in the sight of Tobin with her eyes squeezed shut and her jaw clenched and almost felt bad for toying with Tobin… almost. But she was Alex Morgan and Alex Morgan loved to win.

“If I can turn you on, well even more than you are now, than we go tonight. If I can’t, we stay home.” Alex challenged and Tobin’s ears perked up.

“Deal.” She stated with false confidence because who can really be unaffected by Alex Morgan but Tobin loved and never backed down from a challenge.

With a wager placed, Alex stepped away from Tobin and moved to the side table by her side of the bed and opened the bottom draw. She rummaged around for a second before picking up a clear bottle with pink liquid and sauntered back over to Tobin.

Clicking the top tab open, Alex squeezed the bottle lightly until a small amount of the pink liquid pooled in her right hand. She clicked the tab shut and dropped the bottle onto the bed before moving to stand closely behind Tobin. She carefully tugged the top of the back of Tobin’s muscle shirt down with her left hand as she placed her right hand onto the back of Tobin’s neck and gently massaged the gel into the tanned skin.

Tobin lightly gasped at the cool gel on her neck thanks to her body feeling like a 1000 degrees hotter thanks to Alex and squeezed her eyes shut to try to control herself.

Alex finished massaging the gel into Tobin’s neck and quickly swiped her hand on her towel to get rid of excess gel. Then she gently gripped Tobin’s hips as she pushed her front into Tobin’s back. She dipped her head down slightly and puckered her lips as she lightly blew on Tobin’s neck where the gel was applied.

A moan escaped Tobin’s lips as Alex’s breath activated the warming gel and set her body on fire. Her eyes snapped opened and she whipped around to face Alex who had a taunting smirk on her face.

“That was involuntary because I was surprised is all. Not affected at all so I guess I’ll just go change into pajamas since we are staying home.” Tobin sassed and tried to walk away from Alex to the bathroom but her body betrayed her and caused her to limp the whole way because the desire for Alex ripping through her body turned her legs into jello. Alex grinned wickedly.

“The girls will be here at 9 to pregame! I love you!” Alex shouted happily and laughed when she heard the shower turn on and a grumpy Tobin sigh dramatically.

 

At 9 o’clock sharp the doorbell rang and Alex got up to answer the door and giggled when she heard a groan come from Tobin’s mouth.

Hope, Ashlyn, Ali, Pinoe, and Sydney all entered the apartment as Kelley filed in last with a bottle of vodka in one hand, a bottle of tequila in the other, and screamed “Party Time Bitches!”

Hope called an uber at 10:30 and the group was inside Temptation by 11. Tobin, Ashlyn, and Pinoe headed to the bar to order drinks while the rest headed over to a lounge area away from the main stage area but still visible.

Tobin approached first with a bottle of Grey Goose with Ashlyn and Pinoe following behind with glasses, shot glasses, an ice bucket, and mixers.

“Alright wingman! Time to find the new Mrs. Rapinoe.” Megan turned towards Sydney who saluted her.

Ashlyn snorted and turned towards the two. “Do you really think you’re going to find wifey material in a strip club?”

“Remind me why we came with the couples that act like they’re old and married.” Megan mocked offense causing the group to laugh.

“Says the girl who brings her straight best friend, who is married might I add, to be a wingman in a strip club.” Ashlyn bickered back.

“I’ll have you know I am the best wingman regardless of situation thank you very much.” Sydney butted in causing the group to laugh harder.

The group was joking around and having a good time and Tobin started to care less and less where they were until she didn’t care at all.

**At all.**

Tobin was feeling so good, she stood up and started to do uncoordinated dance moves while screaming “Cause I’m loose off the Goose!” which caused everyone in their group to almost pee themselves from laughing so hard.

Halfway into the bottle, a few dancers made their way near the group and Sydney waved over a pretty brunette for Pinoe. The group watched with amused smiles and smartass comments and laughed as Pinoe fist pumped as she was getting a lap dance.

With everyone paying attention to Pinoe, another dancer, a tall and lean blonde with blue eyes approached the group but had eyes for one person and one person only. Tobin.

The girl sauntered up to Tobin and stood in front of her causing Tobin to look up with big wide eyes.

“Hey I’m Mandy. Normally people have to request for us but I noticed you over here and just couldn’t help myself. May I give you a dance?” She asked with a sultry smile and sparkling eyes.

Tobin was lost for words. Sure she was beautiful and her eyes were alluring but they weren’t the same eyes the rendered her speechless with one look and she wasn’t the soccer playing goddess that held her heart. She struggled to politely decline and worried that Alex would think Tobin wanted this girl’s attention. She nervously glanced over at Alex but was surprised to see an amused smirk instead of rage blazing eyes. (Alex had a little bit of a jealousy issue but you would too if you were dating sweet and sexy but oblivious Tobin who mistook girls flirting with her for just being nice and friendly).

“Go ahead Mandy.” Alex spoke up which caused surprised but excited whoops and hollers.

Tobin’s head tilted the side in confusion as she tried to read Alex but Alex just winked at Tobin and sat back in her seat, crossed her legs, and sipped on her martini with a smirk on her lips and a dangerous glint flickering in her eyes.

Mandy’s smile widened as she turned around and started dancing on Tobin. Aside from a few surprising moves, the routine was pretty basic and to be honest a little boring. The girls found more entertainment in the redden cheeks, hands tucked under her thighs, and embarrassed pleading eyes of Tobin to make it stop than the girl’s routine.

Mandy slowed her hips before stopping altogether and turned around to face Tobin. She straddled Tobin’s hips and grabbed the snapback off her head and put it on her own head backwards and continued to rock her hips.

Alex wasn’t so amused anymore. She let the dancing go because a flustered and embarrassed Tobin is adorable; but once Mandy touched Tobin’s snapback, Alex’s favorite snapback, her eyes zeroed in on the hat on top of her fake blonde head. She clenched her fists to try to ease the anger that started to build because what took Alex two months for Tobin to let her wear one of her snapbacks took this stranger only 10 minutes and a swing of her hips. Not wanting to start an argument, Alex gulped down the rest of her drink and placed the glass on the table before she could squeeze the glass too hard and break it. She then trained her eyes on the two and silently seethed in her jealous anger.

Thankfully, for her sanity or for the sake of the dancer Alex didn’t know, the dance ended a minute later.

“If you want another dance stud, just ask and I’ll come running right over.” Mandy purred in her ear before removing the snapback and making a show of putting it back on Tobin’s head and making sure her cleavage was in Tobin’s face.

Everyone busted out laughing at the visible look of relief flash across Tobin’s features as she opened her eyes. She hesitantly looked over at Alex who wore an unreadable expression due to not wanting to start an argument because she did give Tobin the okay to receive the dance.

Tobin cautiously reached a hand over and placed it on Alex’s left thigh and breathed a sigh of relief for the second time that night when Alex wrapped both arms around Tobin’s arm and leaned fully into Tobin’s side.

The night continued on with the friends just enjoying each other’s company and a particular hilarious event when Kelley got a couple’s dance for her and Hope.

Alex’s anger slowly dissolved and was enjoying herself again when she looked over and noticed Mandy giving a dance to another patron but was staring at Tobin like she was undressing her with her eyes. She wasn’t the only one to notice.

“Yo Tobs, you’re lucky people can’t actually undress someone with their eyes because by the look Mandy is giving you right now you’d be naked bro.” Ashlyn laughed causing everyone to not subtly look over towards Mandy who winked and turned around to her ‘guest.’

Everyone laughed as Tobin grew red and looked down. Alex however had a smirk on her face and a dangerous challenging twinkle in her eye.

“Pssht, she can’t even dance well. I’ll show you how it’s done.” Alex scoffed and in one quick motion was on top of Tobin straddling her hips.

Alex looked down into Tobin’s eyes and smirked when Tobin’s hands immediately went to her ass. Alex placed her arms on either side of Tobin and gripped the back of the couch with her hands as she leaned her forehead against Tobin’s and started to rock her hips into Tobin’s.

The two held eye contact as Alex’s slow and steady speed started to pick up and Tobin’s hands firmly gripped Alex’s ass cheeks and started to help her rock. Alex freed one of her hands and reached up to Tobin’s head and grabbed her snapback and placed it on her own head.

“Nobody, especially some tramp, should be allowed to wear this hat but me.” She whispered dangerously close to Tobin’s lips before tucking her face in Tobin’s neck and grinding harder into Tobin’s waist.

Tobin agreed with a low groan and was about to sneak a hand up the front of Alex’s shirt when a forceful tap on Alex’s back stilled all movements.

“Excuse me but only dancers are allowed to give dances in this club. I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” A voice boomed over the music.

Alex climbed off Tobin but stood up straight and looked the bouncer in the eyes with hands on her hips.

“You’re kicking me out? This is my girlfriend. It’s not like I’m dancing on other guests.” Alex scoffed.

“I don’t care who she is. I don’t care who you are. Only dancers can dance so get out before I throw you out.” The bouncer sneered.

At the tone of voice, Tobin jumped up.

“Yo dude, don’t you dare talk to my girlfriend like that and I’d like to see you try and touch her buddy. We’ll leave but lay even one finger on her and I’ll drop you with one kick. Trust me.” Tobin spat before standing in front of Alex.

“Whatever girlie. Just get your girlfriend and get the fuck out.” The bouncer spat back before stepping aside and pointing towards the exit.

Tobin turned to their friends with a smirk.

“Enjoy the rest of your night yo and don’t worry about us. I think we’ll be just fine. Later.” Tobin saluted before grabbing Alex’s hand and heading towards the exit with the bouncer on their heels.

Just as they reached the exit, Tobin caught eyes with Mandy who was smirking by the bar. She put two and two together and realized Mandy must have brought the bouncer’s attention to Alex.

“You mad that you can’t see all of this naked or mad that she gets to?” Tobin taunted as she gestured down her body before grabbing Alex’s ass.

She then quickly lifted her button up just slightly and flashed some of her abs to Mandy. “I feel bad so here’s a peek. You can look but she gets to look… and touch… and lick… and well… I’m sure you get the picture.” She continued to sass and laughed when she saw Mandy storm off.

“Out now. And don’t ever come back.” The bouncer yelled as Tobin and Alex walked through the entrance’s threshold.

The two laughed as they walked a few buildings down to wait for an uber to take them home. The ride was silent but it wasn’t tense as the driver dropped the girls off at their apartment and took off.

Tobin unlocked the door and stepped inside with Alex following behind. Alex barely had her second foot in the door before Tobin had pulled her inside and slammed the door before pushing Alex up against it and throwing her keys behind her which landed with a loud clang.

Tobin pinned Alex to the door by sticking a leg between her thighs and pressing her chest into Alex’s. She dipped her head into the crook of Alex’s neck and inhaled her scent before nipping the soft skin.

“You were jealous.”

Alex moaned at the teeth scraping her pulse point.

“I was.”

“But you said it was okay.” It wasn’t accusatory or blaming it was just stating a simple fact.

“It wasn’t the dance Tobin. It was when she wore your snapback. It took me months to wear it and you let some tramp wear it in 10 minutes.”

Tobin pulled away and frowned.

“I didn’t want her too. But I didn’t want to grab for it and get in trouble and kicked out.” A grin slowly stretched her lips. “If only I knew the future.”

Alex turned red with embarrassment because really… who would have expected her and Tobin of all people to get kicked out of a strip club, let alone get kicked out because Alex couldn’t control herself?

“I didn’t like it I promise.” Tobin whispered as she connected her forehead to Alex’s.

“Didn’t like what?”

“Her dance.”

Alex took a second to answer as she snuck her hands up Tobin’s shirt and placed her palms flat against Tobin’s abs. She smiled and silently stared at Tobin for a moment as her fingers ached to scratch the rigid and toned muscles of Tobin’s abdomen.

“Did you like mine?” She questioned a little unsure of herself.

Tobin smiled and connected their lips in a slow and burning kiss. She pulled away a minute later.

“I liked yours very much.” Tobin cocked her to the side and smiled adorably at Alex. “Can I have another one please?”

Alex’s cheeks blushed scarlet and her stomach clenched with the desire that was slowly starting to burn. Her blue eyes darkened considerably and she leaned in to whisper in Tobin’s ear.

“Go sit at the table and give me 5 minutes.” She nibbled on Tobin’s ear lobe before stepping back and disappearing into the bedroom.

Tobin stumbled toward the kitchen table and sat in a chair and took a deep breath. Her leg anxiously bounced up and down as she waited for Alex’s return.

Just as she was about to stomp a hole in their floor, she heard the bedroom door open and bare feet padding down the hardwood hallway floor.

Alex emerged into the open concept living area and Tobin’s jaw dropped to the floor. Alex had changed into a pair of skin tight booty shorts that barely covered the booty and a black lace bra that had hot pink trip around it. Alex smirked at Tobin, whose eyes were now blown wide with lust and dark with desire. She turned around and looked over her shoulder and winked. Tobin’s eyes traveled slowly down Alex’s muscular back and onto the perfect curve of Alex’s ass and felt heat pooling in her abdomen as she read in matching hot pink letters on Alex’s ass the words “Tobin’s striker.”

Taking in Tobin’s hungry stare as approval, Alex sauntered over to a table just out of reach of Tobin where the iHome was and plugged her phone in.

Or Nah by Ty Dollar $ign and the Weekend started playing through the speakers as Alex glided over to Tobin and stopped right in front of her. She rested her hands on Tobin’s thighs and leaned in close to her lips.

“Control yourself Heath.” She whispered before leaning in for a quick kiss then turning around.

She started to sway her hips side to side and leaned forward a little to make sure Tobin had a great view of her ass. Then she backed up until she was sitting on Tobin’s thighs and started to rock her hips back and forth. Tobin grabbed onto her hips and helped guide Alex back and forth. Alex placed her hands on Tobin’s knees and pushed herself backward until her ass was against Tobin’s waist and rocked back and forth faster.

Alex turned around and straddled one of Tobin’s legs. She grabbed the back of Tobin’s neck with one hand as she grinded into Tobin. All Tobin could do was grip Alex’s hips and push her face into Alex’s chest as she matched her movements with her own hips. Alex moved so that she was straddling Tobin’s whole lap and wrapped her hands gently around the sides of Tobin’s neck as she felt Tobin’s hands grab her ass and massage the toned cheeks.

Tobin couldn’t take it anymore. She didn’t care about finishing the dance; she only wanted to finish Alex. She tucked her hands under Alex’s ass and stood up and lifted Alex and felt her wrap her arms around her neck and legs around her waist.

Tobin held her in the air as she twisted around to face the table and laid Alex flat on the kitchen table and immediately dove into her neck and starting sucking her pulse point. Alex still had her legs wrapped around Tobin’s waist and continued to grind into her which was matched by Tobin’s own gyrating hips.

She dipped her hands behind Alex’s back and pulled so Alex would sit up. She pulled her into a fiery kiss and nipped her bottom lip before swiping her tongue along the length of it. Alex immediately opened to Tobin and the two tongues danced together in perfect harmony.

Alex buried her hands in Tobin’s hair knocking off her snapback and she felt Tobin’s hands unclasping her bra. She threw the garment to the floor and starting wiggling her fingers towards the waistband of Alex’s booty shorts.

Pulling away briefly much to the disappointment of Alex, Tobin held up a finger and grabbed her snapback from the floor and placed it backwards on Alex’s head.

“I want you to wear my snapback.” Tobin smiled devilishly before gripping the sides of the booty shorts and pulling them down and throwing them across the room and looked back up into Alex’s eyes.

“Only my snapback.”

Alex let out a moan and pulled Tobin in for a hurried and slightly sloppy kiss as she worked Tobin out of her shirt.

Tobin started kissing a path from Alex’s lips, down to her neck where she nipped and licked at her pulse point for a few seconds before moving onward to her breasts. She took one nipple into her mouth and swirled her tongue around before gently biting and pulling on the hardened nub while her fingers expertly worked the other nipple. Satisfied with the amount of attention given to each breast, Tobin continued on her way licking each one of Alex’s abs individually and playfully biting at the flat and smooth flesh. Tobin traced Alex’s tattoo on the side of her hip with the pads of her fingers and she traced a line with her nose from hip bone to hip bone before slightly nudging Alex’s clit which caused the girl to moan loudly.

“Beautiful. I love you so much.” Tobin rasped as she dropped to her knees.

Using her hands to part Alex’s legs like she was parting the sea, Tobin nipped at the inner most part of Alex’s thighs where her legs connect to her hips.

“AH-UH! Tobin stop teasing.” Alex shivered as her body twitched at the magnificent contact.

Giggling, Tobin threw Alex’s legs over her shoulders as she looked up to make eye contact with now midnight blue eyes. She poked her tongue out and lightly pushed against Alex’s clit before retracting her tongue quickly and doing it again a couple of times. Alex’s hand flew to the back of Tobin’s head and fisted her hair.

“Tobin please.” She begged as she pushed her hips forward.

Too riled up from the whole day, Tobin plunged her tongue deep into Alex’s core causing the girl to let out a throaty moan.

“Fuck.” She breathed as Tobin’s tongue expertly worked in and out of Alex at a skilled pace, building the younger girl up more and more.

“More.” Alex shameless begged as she pushed Tobin’s face deeper in between her legs.

Tobin, the ever obedient girlfriend, slid one tentative finger into Alex’s opening. Alex groaned her approval as she tried to keep her hips on the kitchen table. Once Tobin found her rhythm, she added another finger to the party much to the pleasured delight of Alex.

“God fucking damnit Tobin you feel so damn good.” Alex hissed as she raised her hips from the table to match Tobin’s rhythm.

After a few more minutes of building Alex up, Tobin felt Alex starting to tighten around her fingers and the onslaught of swear words confirmed Alex’s quickly oncoming orgasm.

 “I-I-I’m so close Toby. God I’m so fucking close.” Alex gritted her teeth as she grabbed onto Tobin’s bicep.

All of sudden, Tobin stopped her movements and Alex’s eyes flew open in a lust driven rage.

“You better have a good reason for stopping right now Tobin Powell Heath.” Alex seethed down at her girlfriend.

All Tobin did was wink and run off towards the bedroom leaving Alex naked and dumbfounded on the kitchen table. It took a few seconds for Alex to recover and then jumped off the table to run after girlfriend and give her a piece of her mind for working her up and then leaving her hanging. As she ran down the hallway, Alex furrowed her eyebrows in confusion that quickly turned to heated excitement as she ended up following a trail of clothes towards the bedroom.

A sports bra.

Jeans.

Button Up.

Boxers.

Alex reached the door just as stepped past the second sock.

“Tobin?” Alex called out.

She turned towards their walk in closet and her jaw dropped at the sight in front of her.

Tobin had a hand on the wall and was leaning up against said wall wearing nothing but a smile. Well a smile and a newly fastened and very familiar toy around her hips.

Still in her stupor, Alex stayed in place as her eyes raked up and down Tobin’s body as she pushed off the wall and stood at the edge of the bed.

“Come here Lex.” Tobin breathed as she held a hand out towards Alex.

Alex stepped forward and grabbed onto Tobin’s hand and the shorter girl pulled her into her. She gasped when she felt the silicon toy rub up against her and subconsciously bucked her hips into Tobin causing her to smirk.

“You said you wanted more.” Tobin rasped and Alex felt a whole new wave of desire and lust wash over her and heat her skin up.

“Take me baby.” She managed to get out before pulling Tobin in for a kiss.

Tobin led Alex to the bed and gently pushed her on her back before hovering above her. She tentatively used her hips to test Alex’s area to see if they needed gel but she easily slid the toy in after two experimental pokes due to Alex still very wet and very needy for Tobin from the kitchen activities.

She started off slow as to not hurt the girl beneath her but that only lasted a few thrusts before Alex’s hips started to buck impatiently, desperately needing the release she should already have had.

“Tobin, I need you to fuck me. And I need you to fuck me now.” Alex ordered and Tobin grinned.

The two quickly synched up in perfect rhythm and Tobin started to feel the beads of sweat building on her back as Alex’s nails clawed into her back.

“More Toby. Anything. I just need more.” Alex pleaded and Tobin was quick to please.

Without breaking contact, Tobin gripped Alex’s hips and maneuvered until she was sitting on the edge of the bed and Alex was safely in her lap sitting on top of the strap on bouncing lightly up and down.

“Holy fuck I knew you were strong but damn. That was hot babe.” Alex moaned as she leaned in to kiss Tobin’s neck.

Tobin reached up and moved Alex’s arms to around her neck and tucked her own arms under Alex’s thighs and leaned in and kissed her hungrily.

“If you think that was hot, then hold on babe.” Tobin husked.

Next thing Alex knew, Tobin had stood up and was holding Alex up in midair as she thrusted slowly in and out of Alex.

“Fuckkkk.” Alex let out a guttural moan as she lulled her head to the side and saw herself and Tobin in the full length mirror they had in the bedroom.

She watched as the muscles contracted in Tobin’s arms as she moved Alex by her hips back and forth and slowly picking up speed and momentum; watched as she saw the flesh colored toy appear and disappear repeatedly as Tobin pumped in and out of her; watched as the muscles popped in Tobin’s legs as they planted firm on the ground to give her the leverage and balance she needed to hold Alex up. The sheer strength Tobin was exhibiting by fucking Alex while she was suspended in the air added to her arousal and she was dangerously close to sexual euphoria.

After a few more thrusts, Tobin put Alex down and laid her face down on the bed and straddled her upper thighs. She wiggled her feet until Alex’s legs were spread apart and then Tobin moved so her legs were on either side of Alex’s ass and guided the toy in. She laid her full body weight on Alex’s back and placed both hands on the bed on either side of Alex as Alex pushed her face into mattress.

With her full weight on top of Alex, the pressure caused the toy to bury deep inside Alex and hitting her just right, Tobin started to thrust: In and out, in and out; slowly at first and then gradually getting faster.

“I’m not hurting you am I babe?” Tobin asked worriedly.

“God no Tobin. It feels so good. Keep going.” Alex moaned back.

Tobin smiled despite Alex not seeing her and started to go faster. Soon the headboard was hitting the wall and Tobin would have been worried about the neighbors complaining if she wasn’t so zeroed in on finishing off her girlfriend.

“I’m so fucking close Tobin. I’m so close. Don’t you dare fucking stop this time!” Alex screamed as Tobin kept pounding into her.

“Let go for me baby. I’m right here. You’re safe. I have you baby girl.” Tobin cooed as she moved her hand to reach under them and play with her clit while still pounding.

That was the final push over the edge.

“TOOOBIIINNN!” Alex screamed into the mattress and she clenched the sheets in her fists and felt Tobin collapse on top of her.

Tobin slowed her thrusts to help Alex ride out her orgasm until she pulled out all together. She unfastened the toy and dropped it to the floor over the edge of the bed.

She helped Alex roll over and laid her head on her chest licking the salty skin on Alex’s neck.

“That. That was amazing. And so damn hot.” Alex panted hard as she tried to regain her breathing to normal.

“I love you.” Tobin smiled into her skin.

“I love you too. And thank you. Once I can walk again I’m going to show you a few tricks I have up my sleeve in the shower to show you just how thankful I am.” Alex rasped as her breathing started to even out to a normal breath.

“No need to wait to walk!” Tobin exclaimed and was off the bed and carrying a giggling Alex bridal style and running towards the bathroom in 10 seconds flat.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I don't even really know what this is. It just came about and here we are lol. 
> 
> Anyways, like I said I want to get back into writing. I have a few ideas and I wanna know what you the readers would like to see because I do write for personal enjoyment but I also want to write for you. So a lot of you know my last story Power Shift and a few people wanted to see sort of a prequel about how Talex came about because Alex resisted Tobin at first and a lot of people loved O'Solo and wanted to see more of them and how they came about. Other people wanted to see them after high school in college and all that. I could also put out a different story line altogether. So let me know! If y'all aren't sick of me and want to see more, let me know. If you want me to not write anything anymore, let me know that as well. I look forward to hearing from you! Thanks for everything! :)


End file.
